Werewolf
} Werewolves } Species Information Origins The Ancient New World (Canada) Ancestors Concealed Status Alive/Immortal Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Accelerated Healing Lie Detection Werewolf Bite Full Moon Super Agility Heightened Senses Durability Eye Color Gold Title Children of the Moon Werewolves (also known as Lycanthropes and Loup Garou) are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals who unwillingly transform into fearsome and extremely hostile wolves during full moons. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical abilities. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are desgined to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to eradicate. Werewolves appear to be a natural occurence. The werewolf gene is passed from parent to child. At least one parent must have the werewolf gene, triggered or untriggered. There are no known cases of a person becoming a werewolf from a bite. History Not much is known about the history of werewolves. All that is known is that werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardware them to hunt their prey of choice which are vampires; especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. Werewolves have higher body temperatures than humans. Werewolves are strong and agile predators. Not much is known about the history of werewolves except that they existed before vampires were created over 3,000 years ago. Who created them, how they were created, when exactly they were created and the reason for their creation is currently unknown but since they call their supernatural condition a curse; it may very well be a magical curse placed on the original members of their species by witches. Werewolves actively populated the New World during the early middle ages as viking invasions began in Europe. Most of the land inhabitants were werewolves and they lived along side one another in villages. They also lived alongside humans in order to protect their loved ones; they made sure that they had access to natural means of protection for them. One of the most notable locations of a werewolf village was the location of Chance Harbor, Virginia. Beneath the area was a series of tunnels that provided protection for the humans when the werewolves turned on the full moon. One clear rule of the village was that the humans were forbidden from being with the wolves when they turned. The war between vampires and werewolves came to a head when vampires discovered that a bite from a werewolf could eradicate them and therefore set about eradicating the entire lycanthrope species. The werewolves were driven to near-extinction by the eradications. Vampires began to believe that werewolves were a mere myth. In reality, werewolves had survived and reorganized themselves into packs to help one another evade the vampires and also help each other through their very painful transformations. Werewolf Genocide The Werewolf Genocide was a campaign launched by the vampires to eradicate the werewolves. This campaign originated from the fact that the bite of werewolves is fatal to vampires. Very few werewolves escaped from this purge and the remaining ones formed packs to survive such as the pack formed by Nick, Ryan and Aaron. The genocide happened a long time before modern times and the werewolves that survived were so few that even a majority of vampires believed them to be a mere legend. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Dominic often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have an higher body temperature then humans. Destiny says this when she just activated her curse. She says that she feels as if her skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged, as Dominic's eyes did when he triggered the curse of killing an individual. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf,although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. However, not all werewolves look exactly identical. Their prey are principally vampires but they have and do attack humans. If a werewolf finds prey, whether it's a human or a vampire, it will be mauled, ripped apart and devoured. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures that hunt and feed off of human or animal flesh. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have a true chance to devour their prey. Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body and they need to consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like vampires. There is no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Code Of Loyality Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and may bond with other werewolves they meet. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyality between werewolves is strangely strong, while changed under full moons, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). La Luna Sanguinis According to Dominic; the werewolves once had a ritual by which on a blood moon, they would hunt and purposefully trigger their curse. Willingly enduring the pain in exchange for the strength. This is in predominated contrast to many modern day werewolves whom exclude away from the curse at all costs. Appearances Werewolves in there wolf form have the same appearances of a wolf with glowing yellow eyes. Werewolves, in there wolf form, have different fur colors (eg, Destiny has black fur in her wolf well Dominic has white and grey fur in his wolf form). Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, apart from the full moon. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. Lycanthropy There are several ways to become a werewolf; lycanthropy is transmitted through bites, impregnantion, and genetics. Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva in a blood wound which is achieved through bites; if a women becomes pregnant with werewolf children, she will turn faster then those that are bitten. If someone is born with the werewolf gene they can awaken the dormancy of their true nature by drinking fresh blood. It is more common for someone to be turned by being bitten or impregnanted by another werewolf. Triggering The Werewolf Curse For starters, a specific individual has to have the werewolf gene within. A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf curse to activate their powers. It doesn't matter if the curse was activated accidentally or if it was intentional. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate. As soon as the curse is triggered werewolves instantly become stronger and faster. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in minutes the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Wolf-Form Behaivor In their wolf forms, werewolves show the general behavior of their titular animals, though they retain their human intelligence, memories and character, up to and including showing their human eyes. Werewolves are also telepathically linked with each other if they are related, enhancing their coordination during hunts and fights but allowing little or no privacy at any time. The Alphas of two different packs may communicate telepathically, and are able to choose what thoughts they share, while the subordinates of different packs don't show this ability. The dominant male, the Alpha, can force the other pack members to obey his orders against their will. So can the Beta, though he can't command his own Alpha. Though implied, it is unknown whether this characteristic is also extended down the pack hierarchy. Alpha status is related to lineage. It is unclear whether a lower-ranking pack member can challenge the Alpha for status. Dominic never uses his voice to impose his will on his pack mates, though he has a stronger power than Destiny. A comparison with a computer net appears therefore obvious, suggesting that a pack does not simply operate as a highly integrated group of intelligent and trained wolves but is already on the way of becoming a neural net with multiple consciousness foci operating together, with the Alpha's specializing in the coordination tasks. This link may also make them vulnerable to mind-based powers, and can make them easy targets. Imprinting The issue of imprinting is also critical as it is how the shape-shifters finds their soulmates: "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her." (Dominic, Season 1). Once werewolves have imprinted, they will feel the need to constantly be in their soulmate's presence and to unconditionally give them whatever they want or need. Should the imprintee be an infant, the shape-shifter will act as an older brother; romantic feelings will not develop until she comes of age. Imprinting works on both humans and hybrids. In Dominic's case, his hatred for vampires disappeared when he imprinted on a Ariana. It is werewolf law that no wolf may harm the imprintee of a fellow pack member, as this will lead to destructive inpack fighting. Only five members within the series are known to have imprinted, both are of them are male and female. It is certain that female members are able to imprint and to be imprinted on. Here is a list of the known imprinting wolves and their imprintees: *Dominic – Ariana *Destiny – Vincent *Paige (Deceased) – Slater (Deceased) Powers and Abilities Werewolves are far inferior to even the youngest of vampires in terms of physical power. Humans are capable of defeating a werewolf as well. Wether these abilities vary on levels based on individual, blood purity or other reasons is unknown. Werewolves display inhuman abilities of physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. These traits seem to apply to werewolves, even when in human form, as Dominic was seen to be able to catch up to a moving car, and subsequently survive being hit by it at point blank range with no injuries. It is very likely that they can enter a state of hibernation and survive without food or water for centuries. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans and are also able to sense vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in their werewolf form they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than vampires. Werewolves also possess monumental physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities. They possess the ability to land on their paws when falling from above. Although originally, werewolves could only transform at the full moon, it is also explained that the older a werewolf becomes in age, the more control he can exert over his transformation, to the point that he can change at will, possessing full mental control of his wolf form. In their wolf form, werewolves also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. *'Super Strength:' Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human; however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered werewolves possess more strength than they appear in general, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. Although, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire while in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of regular vampires; making them more powerful than vampires. In lycanthrope form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any regular vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat older vampires in small groups. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day due to the moon's presence; and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. However, in wolf form under the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires or any chosen prey as their speed rivals are thus vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves are able to detect the internal ramification of vampires which is a superior ability to obtain as one could be formidable. *'Telepathy:' Werewolves are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities; meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries. Even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a lycanthrope neck is broken, they remain dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Durability:' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. A werewolf can take more trauma being harder to injure than a vampire. *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Anger:' When a werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Old One. While an Old One cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger; the vampire will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage and dementia before finally dying. *'Full Moon: '''Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves can show the color of their eyes when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Shape Shifting: Werewolves can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'''Immortality: Since the obliberation of the original witch Lorena, her death resulted in releasing a mystical energy which presented itself in the immune system of all werewolves, which gave them ability of immortality. Until now, werewolves are irrefrangible and will live forever. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. If the skin of werewolves are exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' If the heart of werewolves are removed and extracted, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver:' They are not weakened by or allergic to silver as Dominic explained after he was stabbed accidentally with a silver knife. Destiny said that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Werewolves heal when they are wounded by silver. Enemies Werewolves are said to have one natural enemy, which are vampires or notably described as "Children of the Night". There have been many cases throughout history where vampires fought and murdered dozen of werewolves, driving them nearly to extinction. As of today, werewolves are known to stay in exhile due to them being outnumbered by the "Children of the Night". Trivia *According to Eric, werewolves tend to travel in packs. *It's unclear why the werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire. However, since in the natural world species that are design to hunt down a specific creature as a prey are supposed to evolve with that purpose in mind, it might be some kind of adaptation on part of the werewolves in order to survive after the vampires began the werewolf genocide. Another theory is that a witch might have gave the ability to the species as a whole but neither theory has been proven. *Werewolves are the antithesis to vampires. *When turned into hybrids, werewolves are still more wolf than vampire. *According to Eric, witches may have been responsible for the creation of werewolves. Known Werewolves *André (Hybrid) *Gordon (Hybrid) *Dominic (Triggered Curse) *Destiny (Triggered Curse) *Aaron (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *James (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Morgan (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Gabrielle (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Blake (Triggered Curse) *Brian (Triggered Curse) *Marcus (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Ryan (Triggered Curse, Deceased) *Nick (Triggered Curse, Deceased) Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal Category:Tribrids Category:Hybrids